One Thing He Could Never Forgive
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Rikugou never held any grudge to Guren. He always forgave his redhead lover. But even for him to be so, there was one thing he could never forgive. My first fic, go easy one me...


**One Thing He Could Never Forgive**

Summary: Rikugou never held any grudge to Guren. He always forgave his redhead lover. But even for him to be so, there was one thing he could never forgive.

Disclaimer: If I own _Shounen Onmyouji_, Rikugou wouldn't end up to love Kazane, and there would be a Threesome of Rikugou, Guren, and Seiryuu.

My first fic. Go easy on me (^_^)V

* * *

No one would ever think that Rikugou, being expressionless as he was, could easily forgive anything.

He forgave Guren for kissing him in front of everyone just for joking.

_"Hey, Rikugou," he was called by a voice he knew very well, and before he could even respond, a quick kiss was placed upon his lips._

_Rikugou failed to keep his face expressionless, his eyes wide open, his cheeks were furiously tainted in deep shade of red, and he would stumble down right on his butt if Guren wasn't there to catch him. Guren chuckled, " I told you, he's cute when I kiss him."_

_He realized, they weren't alone. Byakko, Kouchin, Taiin, Genbu, even Masahiro were there. Now, his face was really painted in red, from his chin to the very tip of his ears._

He forgave Guren for embarassing him by telling Seiryuu that he was a good kisser.

_That time, Seiryuu and Guren had made up their broken relation. They were pretty close after that._

_"Seiryuu, do you know that Rikugou is a good kisser?" Guren said. Seiryuu stared at him as he was insane._

_"No, I never knew that," he replied, half disbelieving that Guren would bring that subject._

_"Yeah, he really is! His lips are soft, his tongue is soft and moist, his mouth is warm. Perfect, don't you think?"_

_And not far from there, where Rikugou sat, a sound of Rikugou's choking and coughing could be heard._

He forgave Guren for fucking him senseless at his first time.

_"T-Touda... slo- oh!- slow it... ah... no, not there... hyah! Slow... slow it down a bit!" he hardly finished his pleading because Guren kept ramming his cock into Rikugou's ambushed entrance._

_"I... told you to call me... Guren... didn't I?" Guren asked while panting heavily. Rikugou beneath him looked too delicious to anyone who see at his brunette lover like this. Unfortunately, no one would ever get a chance to see how sexy Rikugou was when he was aroused. He started to thrust again, ignoring Rikugou's cry of pain mixed with pleasure._

_"Tou- ah!" Rikugou knew, he should started to call his redhead lover with his given name or he wouldn't be able to walk for a few week, or maybe, the worst could possibly happen, for month. "Guren!" he screamed when the painful pressure at his cock was finally released. For a few moment, he could only see white._

_"Rikugou... you're so damn tight..." he hissed under his breath before brutally thrusted into the brunette and came inside Rikugou. The two shared a deep passionate kiss before falling asleep._

_The next morning, Rikugou woke up with frown on his face. "It's sore... ouch... and hurt..." he murmured to Guren._

_"What is, Rikugou?" Guren asked sleepily._

_"My ass, it hurts like hell."_

_"Gee, that's the first time I've ever hear you swore."_

_Rikugou just frowned a little before put back his expressionless face and got back to sleep._

He forgave Guren for almost losing the necklace from Kazane.

_"Rikugou, what's that on your neck?" Guren asked with a vivid tone of jealousy. Rikugou turned his eyes from the lake and faced his lover._

_"It's a necklace," he answered plainly. It was still hurt for him to remember that Kazane died in his arms._

_"I know by simply looking. I mean, where did you get that from?"_

_"Kazane."_

_"Oh... I... I'm sorry, I didn't know..." the jealousy tone changed became a sorry voice. He knew that Rikugou used to love that girl._

_"It's okay. It's not that hurt anymore," he said. _Especially, since I already have you,_ he mused in his heart._

_"Can I see it?" Guren asked him. Rikugou handed it over. He eyed it carefully._

_"I'm going to the house," Rikugou stood and walked away. The moment his lover have gone from his sight, he stared at the necklace thoroughly again, and when he stood and walked, the necklace fell._

_He searched for it till Rikugou showed up, asking, "What are you looking for?"_

_"I... I'm so sorry, Rikugou, the necklace fell... I can't find it..." he answered._

_Rikugou stunned. The necklace was lost. "I'll help you find it."_

_They both were looking for the necklace until sunset. "Hey, I'm sorry. You should head back. I'll searched for it._

_"No, it's fine. We won't find it anyway. It's fine..." he whispered. Sliver of clear tear flowed from his eyes._

_Guren quickly swept away the tears but the tears kept flowing. Then, he suddenly saw a glimpse of red light. He took a look at that place and there was the necklace. He took it and put it around Rikugou's neck. "I guess, I have to thank the sun for showing me where this had fallen."_

_"Thank you..."_

_That night, and the next days after, he never saw Rikugou wore that necklace again. "I leave it in my room," was the answer of his unspoken question. "Besides, I have you on my side," Rikugou continued and threw a very precious smile._

He forgave Guren for never calling him 'Saiki' if there is anyone beside them was there.

_"Rikugou..."_

_"Rikugou..."_

_"Rikugou..."_

_Guren always called him like that. He rarely called him 'Saiki', especially when someone else was with them._

_"Because it is my treasure. Don't you think I would be jealous if anyone else knows your other name?" was the reason. That explained everything. He knew Guren was possessive, but he never knew his lover was this possessive._

He forgave Guren for hardly ever, almost never he could say, telling him 'I love you' aside at the first time Guren confessed to him.

_"Guren..."_

_"Hmm...?"_

_"Don't you love me?"_

_"Wh- why the hell are you asking like that?!" he was shocked with Rikugou's question._

_"Because you never say it again..."_

_"Well, you see, 'love' is a sacred word for me, maybe I won't say it more often than twice."_

_"You had only said it once."_

_"Well then, Rikugou... no... Saiki, hear this closely because maybe I won't say it anymore in the future. I. Love. You. You hear that, Saiki?"_

_For the first time in his life, he heard Rikugou's laugh. "Thank you, Guren. I love you too."_

He even forgave the fact that Guren almost killed their master, Seimei, since a long time ago.

_"Don't you hate me?" Guren asked the brunette beside him. He poured more sake to his cup and drank it in one gulp._

_"No, I don't," Rikugou replied while refusing the sake Guren had offered to him._

_"Why?"_

_"Because... I don't know."_

_"You really don't?"_

_"If I hate you, I wouldn't be here sitting with you, or even worse, I wouldn't ever talk to you."_

_"Yeah, you're right. Since when you had forgiven me?"_

_"Since I felt it wasn't your fault for almost killing Seimei. You were under a spell back there."_

_"Rikugou..."_

_"Hmm?_

_"Your face is red. Are you drunk?"_

_"Maybe," and Rikugou's head fell on his shoulder. _

_He decided to bring the brunette to his room. But then, he smelled a very sweet scent from Rikugou's hair. It was like the mixture of sakura, tea and sweat. A very sweet scent for a fighting type like Rikugou. Later, he changed his mind. He decided to let Rikugou leaned to him and sucked the scent of the hair while admiring at how beautiful the moonlight was, and then admiring the beauty of the sleeping shikigami beside him._

_"You even beat the moon's beauty, Rikugou..." he murmured._

He always forgave Guren back there. Everything was so easy back there, he always easily forgave anything Guren did wrong at him.

But one thing, just one thing he could never forgave. It was...

-

_They fought with a terrible demon that night. Even though they had beaten the demon, Guren was wounded badly. The demon made a hole at the fire shikigami's chest._

_"Rikugou..." Guren hardly tried to said. The blood kept trickling from his mouth, the wound at the his chest kept bleeding._

_"Don't die..." Rikugou whispered. He smiled sadly, then said, "It's going to be alright, Tenitsu will come anytime soon. Please... just don't die..." then the tears he held hardly finally fell down, wetting his cheeks._

_"I'm so sorry..." he touched his lover's face with his blood soaked hand. "Don't cry... Saiki..."_

_"Please, keep your eyes open," he tighten his embrace at Guren._

_His breaths became shallow and fast before he finally said, "Hey, Saiki, let me sleep for a while. I'm tired..." and he closed his eyes._

_"Guren... Guren... Guren, don't leave me... don't leave me..." Rikugou's voice was hoarse, his hands trembled. He knew what happened, he knew exactly what had happened. Guren left him. "You said you would never leave me alone anymore..." he cried._

-

But one thing, just one thing he could never forgive. He could never forgive that Guren died.

"I had forgiven everything, Guren, everything but one. I can never forgive you for died in my arms..." he whispered to himself.

He looked at the moon and tried to forget, but it was hard. He couldn't. The moon reminded him again, that night, the night that was Guren's first and one of the rare time for him to say 'I love you'.

_"I love you, Rikugou. I won't let you alone in your own world anymore."_

He could still heard that sentence.

_I love you..._

_I love you..._

_I love you..._

Not just that. Those words kept heard in his ears too. The very sweet lie he got from the one he loved the most.

_I won't leave you..._

_I won't leave you..._

_I won't leave you..._

"You left me alone..." he cried. From now on, the Touda he knew wouldn't be the same with the Guren he knew before.

__End__

* * *

That's all. Review anyone?

Nee, review okay? (you can even you don't login first...)


End file.
